Neutralizer
by Wasabi Gum
Summary: Drugs came in all forms. I am was the most addicting one, according to him. Bane/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I am using the Bane from the game Batman: Arkham Origins. This is something I'm writing just for fun. Enjoy!

 **Unexplored Fear**

* * *

For the amount of time I had known Bane, I never had expected to be one of his broken victims.

I hid in the vents, holding my breath whenever I felt the ground shake. He told me not to follow, but I did because I feared for his life. Every nightmare I had where I woke up screaming and sweaty, Bane holding me with fearful eyes were, we're nightmares were Bane died. And every time I woke up from those, his large hands would gently wrap around my waist and pulled me into his heated chest.

"I would never hurt you," he would whisper in my ear, massaging my back with gentle circles. I melted into him like heated wax, molding into all the curves and muscles of his body. "Never."

"That's not it." No matter how many times I told him that, he never viewed him. I ran my small, cold fingers over his chest. He hummed in enjoyment. Running my fingers up higher, I rubbed small circles around the tubes that went into his neck, where the transfer of his preferred drug pumped through. I hated it.

Gently wrapping his index and thumb finger around my wrist, he said, "Please don't touch them, Chickadee. It makes me nervous."

"I didn't touch it," I replied, running my hand down his chest, his fingers still encasing my wrist. When Bane was with me, he let me have all the power. A man who could rip a door off its hinges with minimal effort was weak on his knees to a woman who was less than half his size.

He sighed and I could almost hear his eyes roll in his head. A small grin appeared on my lips. "You know what I mean, Chickadee."

I laughed softly, nodding. "Okay, okay." I ran my hand lower, spinning my finger slowly so the little hairs on his lower abdomen wrapped around it. His hand was still on mine, following it like a ghost. Placing all my fingers on his skin, I teasingly ran my nails across, getting lower. A felt the smallest of pressures on my wrist. Bending my neck up, I looked at his tired eyes. Though puffy bags hung from under his brown eyes, there was a small spark behind his eyes that grew every times my hand ghosted lower. My hand was almost at my destination.

"You first," he said, his voice an exotic gruff that sent tingles into my bones. Wrapping all of his fingers around my wrist, he tugged my hand away. With a swift flip that I never guessed someone the size of Bane could do, I was on my back with him hovering over me.

As excited as I was, I was also disappointed because Bane never let me bring him any pleasure. A little virgin I would stay until Bane took the lead.

To think that last night my only worry was that Bane didn't like me enough to have sex with me. Now I was hiding in the vent, terrified for my life and hoping that Batman could bring the man I loved down to his knees in defeat. Bane was unrecognizable, larger and more of a monster than I had ever thought someone with such gentle hands could be. He could bash and destroy concrete, twist and bend solid steel like it was fresh play-doh.

I felt the ground shake and held my breath. I could see his basketball-size knees through the little vent door. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the monster in front of me. If I fully took the Bane in front of me in, I would never be able to accept the gentle Bane from my memories again. I was denial to believe that the monstrosity in front of me was the same man from last night.

The ground shook and my hands looked for something to hold on to. There was no where to run, being at the end of the small vent. I looked up, seeing little light from the outside world. I didn't have the strength to spider climb my way out so the only option left was to wait for either Bane or Batman to win. Even though it pained me terribly, I wanted Batman to win.

I sighed, tilting my head down and what I found looking at me through the grills of the vent made my chest freeze over.

Bane's toxic green eyes were pinned on me and I could tell there was no recognition. A growled built up in his chest before he let out a full roar in my direction, the sound vibrating the vent.

"Oh god," I said, covering my mouth. There was this realization that spread through me that sent a form of fear into my very core that brought hot tears into my eyes. Bane didn't know who I was and he would be the one who would take my life away. My stomach churned and the toxic smell that wafted off Bane was only making things worse.

Bane roared once more as he stood up and for the smallest of seconds I thought I was in the clear but then Bane's fingers squeezed through the grills of the vent, easily spreading them apart as if they were lose guitar strings. With the smallest tug, the vent came off and I heard it smash in the distance.

I screamed when Bane's monstrous hand slithered into the vent, pushing apart the small frame of the vent with his muscles. I squeezed myself against the back, inches away from his grasp.

"Bane, please!" I begged him but it only seemed to make him more eager to grab me. He back up and viciously slammed against the wall, his arm getting closer and closer. With a final and last slam, his shoulder squeezed into the vent, morphing it out of shape, gaining the final inch to wrap three of his fingers around my forearm.

A shrill of pain escaped my lungs as Bane squeezed my arm, a gruesome snap of my bones echoing in the vent. He tugged at me, pulling and thrashing me around like a rag doll. With another forceful tug, my shoulder popped out of its socket and I was finally out of my hiding spot.

"Bane!" I screamed, trying to get through to him. His eyes glowed with venom and the veins on his face pulsed in rhythm to his fast-beating heart. "Bane, please!"

His hand tightened and I could feel my muscles dig into my broken bones. Never in my life would I have thought I'd expirience such excruciating pain, especially from a love one.

Then I hit the ground, landing poorly on my ankle and experiencing another form of pain this night. I looked up and found Batman on Bane's back, pulling and tugging at him towards an electric fence. In instinct I crawled towards them, afraid for Bane's wellbeing.

"Stay back!" Batman hissed. "Back!"

As Bane hit the electric fence, he howled in pain. His massive body convulsed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he fell on his knees.

Batman walked towards me, leaving the unconscious Bane behind. "How do you know Bane?" He asked, crouching down to my height.

"I met him at a bar one day," I quickly told him. I rubbed the tears our of my eyes with my good arm. "I swear I didn't know any of this! I-I didn't know he worked for the Joker."

He nodded, his eyes forgiving. "He almost killed you," he stated.

A small sob crawled out of my throat. "He doesn't remember me," I said, looking at Bane. "At all."

"Can you stand?" He asked me.

"Y-yeah."

Batman wrapped his arm around me and helped me up.

A groaned froze us on the spot and both our heads snapped around to Bane. Bane shook his head as he slowly stood up, swaying on his heavy feet.

Batman shoved me behind him as Bane's eyes traveled to us. A heated flash of anger flashed through his eyes, making them glow. Mechanical sounds came from his suit and Venom puffed out in steam.

"Run," Batman ordered. I peeked over Batman's shoulder, looking at Bane. His eyes landed on me and shock took over them. He shook his head side to side, his massive body swaying.

"Chickadee?" Bane whispered in a confused voice, his green eyes on me.

"We have to go. Now." Batman swiftly picked me up and started running.

My eyes stayed on Bane and I saw his eyes sharpen, anger growing present once more. "Batman!" He screamed, before charging towards us like a rhino.

Batman threw a bomb at a wall in front of us and blew it up. We jumped through the smoked and into the other room. I flinched as I heard a roar behind us.

I screamed as Batman threw me to the side. The ground shook under my body and I watched Bane break through the smoke wall, his eyes on me. I crawled away as his hands reached for me but before he could touch me, two green lasers wrapped around hishis wrists and yanked him back. He began tugging and pulling, his eyes never leaving me.

And then electricity pumped through him once more, sending his body into convulsion again.

"Stop!" I yelled. "You'll kill him!"

The electricity stopped and Bane landed on the ground with a loud thud. He groaned in pain, his muscles twitching slightly.

"Finally," Batman said. He walked towards Bane, grabbed a chain and wrapped it around his left foot. With noticeable struggle, he pulled Bane up until he was hanging upside down. Bane's body spun around and involuntary flinch jumped my body when his eyes came into contact with me.

"Chickadee," he moaned. I could tell by his eyes that his mind was still fogged up but he was slowly coming to.

"Bane?" I called to him. With some difficulty, I crawled towards him. I only had one arm and one leg in function which meant a slow, and very painful struggle.

Bane's eyes fluttered, sending away whatever smoke was left over in his mind. "What happened to you?"

I paled and froze on the spot. The way he looked at me, his eyes soft and innocent even though they didn't match his extremities, told me he truly didn't remember the last few minutes. A shaky breath left my lips as he moved, unsure if I could still trust him. His eyebrows curled as his sarroundings finally started to settle in. Panic started to bloom in him, making his movement frantic.

"Stop," I yelled. Bane's anger simmered down.

"I need to get you out," he said, his muscles expanding slightly. I felt like puking.

"Better control yourself, Bane." We both watched as Batman stepped out of the shadows. Bane instantly began flailing, his hands swinging around dangerously. "You wouldn't want to break her other arm, would you?"

Bane's movement froze. "You're lying!"

"Am I?" Batman looked at me, soon followed by Bane's desperate looking eyes. My chest tightened. Bane was pleading with his eyes.

"Y-you didn't know!" I quickly replied. "You were just..." I lost my words, the memories of Bane coloring my mind. I shivered.

There was a heavy pause, Bane's heavy breathing the only sound. After a while, he spoke. "Her shoulder," he said, and I looked at Bane who was looking at Batman. "You have to break it into place."

"N-no," I quickly said. "I'll wait for the hospital."

"Mr. Wayne," Bane said, his voice hollow. "Please don't leave her in pain like this."

And before I even realized it, Batman had moved behind me, one hand firmly on my arm while the other on my back. Bane looked at me, his eyes devastated and torn. "Just breathe, Pequeña."

The scream that tore my lungs echoed in the metal room, the pain worse than when it had been broken.

"The bones in your forearm were crushed, torn ligaments, deep tissue damage. You'll need major surgery for it. Your ankle will heal soon. Try to stay off it for the first week." I felt light headed at the thought of major surgery. Batman pressed a button on his belt and two blue pills popped out. "These will help with the pain," he told me, offering the pills. I took them and swallowed them dry.

"My pocket," Bane spoke. We turned to look at him. "There's a cloth. Wrap her arm." Batman stood up but never approached Bane. His eyes were hard and cautious. "We both know I won't attempt anything, Mr. Wayne. I just want her pain to go away."

"Funny," Batman sneered, "sense you were the cause of it." Nonetheless, he walked towards Bane.

Bane lowered his eyes and the tubes in his body made cracking sounds as venom steamed out. "Left side pocket," he said, his voice empty.

Bane was true to his words; he didn't move an inch. His eyes were fixated on the ground as if the answer would suddenly appear there. Batman retrieved the cloth and quickly wrapped it around my arm and neck. He was gentle with his moves or the pills had kicked in, either way I didn't feel any more pain.

"Let's go," Batman said, picking me up.

I nodded, limping beside him. When I realized we were walking away from Bane I stopped. "We can't leave him!"

"You must, Pequeña," Bane said. "I can't help you like he can, expecially in this..." Bane's voice grew dark and his eyes sparked bright. "Just go."

"No!" I pulled away from Batman and quickly limped towards Bane. When I came to few meters away, his eyebrows lowered. with some unexpected maneuvering, Bane bent up and tore the chain off. Landing on all fours. I paused, the thought of him free settling uncomfortably in my stomach.

"Go with him," Bane said, his voice cold. He raised until he was on both feet, towering over me once more. I took a hesitant step back which he responded with a ground-shaking step forward. As frightened as I was, I didn't move any further. He was putting up a front, pushing sensitive buttons, and I wasn't going to fall for it. There was also the comfort of Batman helping me if Bane truly did decided to have another swipe at me.

Bane huffed, green steam coming out from his lips and nose like an angry bull. I found inner strength to take a hesitant limp towards him, where I now found myself at arms reach. If he wanted to hurt me, now was his chance.

"Chickadee," he said softly. And the seven feet monster fell on his knees, his head lowering to my height. "Please." I eagerly closed the little distance between us and wrapped my good arm around his head, pressing him against my stomach. He inhaled and exhaled with shaky breaths.

"I missed you," I told him, rubbing small circles on his neck. He was as hard as marble and the venom on his skin burnt my finger tips slightly. My eyes watered but I couldn't tell if it was from my feelings or the poison coming off Bane's body. When his tubes contracted, releasing steam, it caused my lungs to burn and I began coughing.

Bane's head snapped up and I shared a trivial smile with him that didn't convince him. He looked over at Batman and said, "If you help her I will tell you Joker's next plan."

"And I should trust you why?" Batman's eyes sharpened.

"Look at me, Mr. Wayne," was all Bane said. There was a brief pause in where he held his breath and his muscles coiled. I didn't think he would strike but rather he was preparing himself for an answer he didn't want to hear.

Batman raised his arm and said, "Alfred, prepare the surgery table."

"As you wish," he replied, his voice weary.

Bane exhaled, his head pressing into my stomach. As unreal as it seemed, Bane looked exhausted. Even though he had the strength of a thousand men, he seemed incapable of picking up a single pencil in his state.

"I'm going to pick you up, Chickadee, so don't be scared." He raised his head, his tired eyes looking into mine. I was convince he couldn't frighten me now but when his large hand rested on my back, I flinched and he instantly distanced himself from me.

"Sorry," I said, knowing the damage was already done. "I just didn't see it coming."

I heard Batman click his tongue behind me before he swept me off my feet, carrying me bridal style. "Follow me," he told Bane, who's face looked appalled and white.

"Bane, I didn't mean-"

He smiled brokenly and said, "It's okay" with an apologetic tone. He stood from the ground and followed behind us, the ground softly shaking as he attempted to keep his feet light. "It's okay," he repeated.

"If you attempt to escape, Bane," Batman said, "I'll take her to the hospital where they will mostly likely amputate her forearm."

"What?" I looked at Batman who kept his eyes forward.

"I know."

Batman placed me on the table and a man in white, who I assumed was Alfred, carried surgical things on a silver tray. Within minutes I was hooked up to machines and skinny tubes that when into my skin.

"Don't look," Batman said, who was now in white clothing, a mask covering his lower face this time.

"Where's Bane?" I asked, feeling woozy.

"I'm right here." His voice came through a speaker. "Look to your left, Chickadee." I rolled my head to the side, feeling slightly nauseous. He was behind a glass wall, looking worried.

"You look silly in such a small room," I told him with humour.

Bane smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I look silly in most rooms."

I giggled. I felt an odd sensation in my arm. I rolled my head, but was stopped half way by Alfred. "Did you feel that, Miss Reyes?"

"Feels weird."

"That's good," Batman said. "Nerves are intact."

"How long will this take?" Bane asked.

I felt my arm give an involuntary jolt as Batman poked at something. I tried spinning my head once more but Alfred kept it in place.

"You don't want to see this, Miss Reyes," Alfred reminded me. I nodded.

"Considering the extent of the damage," Batman said, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Eight hours. She might even need a second surgery."

My heart started racing and Alfred gently patted the side of my head. "Do not worry. We have the best there is."

"Chickadee," Bane called me. I rolled my head towards him.

"Yeah?"

His hand was on the glass. I noticed he shrunk in size slightly. The veins on his face were no longer so prominent but he was still glowing. I snorted. "You look like a big firefly."

Bane shook his head in disbelief. "You can call me whatever you wish."

After hours being poked at, childish name calling, enough morphine to drown someone, and a lot of patience, the surgery was over. Not once did I get too look at my opened arm. I was placed in a comfortable bed inside a small but fancy room.

My covered arm was inside a small box that once in a while beep and sent red lights, scanning my arm. Before I dozed off, there was a knock on the door.

"It's me, Pequeña."

"Come in," I called eagerly.

The door opened and in stepped Bane, almost back to his original-yet still large-size. My good hand reached towards him and he let me wrap my fingers around some of his. "You're so cold," he stated, lifting the covers up with his other hand. I noticed the veins in his arm still glowed slightly along with his eyes.

"I missed you," I told him, squeezing his hand.

"I haven't gone anywhere, Pequeña," he replied, looking down at me. His cheeks looked gaunt and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Yeah," I said, closing my eyes. "Yeah you did."

When I woke up, I found Bane's head on my lap. There was small, dried tear-tracks on his cheeks and I felt small flowers of guilt bloom in me. Slipping my hand out of his gently, I started running my fingers over his head in a comfort manner. Even though it had been hours, the last remaining amount of venom in his body didn't seem to leave him. I frowned, worried. What if Bane never got back to his original size?

"Relax, Pequeña," Bane whispered. "It'll go down eventually."

"Are you sure?" I rubbed off the tear-tracks from his cheeks.

He nodded, grabbing my hand tenderly. Pulling away, his eyes bore into mine. I could feel a serious conversation bubbling to the surface.

"I almost killed you."

I felt my heart squeeze and my blood freeze at the bluntness of his words. His eyes dropped to my hand where his fingers began rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. He was hitting all the right pressure points, taking away my anxiety.

"You didn't know," I replied.

He shook his head. "Doesn't change what I did." His fingers worked there way up further but stopped half way up my forearm. "You didn't see what I did to your arm." Letting me go entirely, he stood up, suddenly looking afraid as if I was the one pumped full of venom.

"They wouldn't let me look," I reminded him.

"For good reasons!" The sudden raise in his voice alerted me.

"I'm sorry?"

Then his anger dissolved and he sat down. the creaked under his weight. "No, no, that's not-mierda!" Bane rubbed his head with his hands, a nervous habit of his. "I'm sorry!" He all but whispered. He grabbed my hand and pecked it several times feverishly. I saw fresh tears spill over his eyes.

"Bane, I know," I told him, placing my hand on his cheek. I sighed. "I'll be honest with you though..." his kisses stopped and his wet eyes found mine "...you terrified me, Bane. I'm going to have a hard time forgetting that side of you."

Bane snorted and placed his head in his hands. "I messed up, Pequeña. I messed up big time."

The machine on my arm started beeping and the lights started flashing, stealing our attention. We watched the red light go up and down my arm in silence. I chewed on my lip, restraining back a question that's been burning on my tongue for the past few hours.

"What is it?" Bane asked.

"What?"

Bane snorted under his breath in humour. "Just say whatever is on your mind." He patted my knee.

I looked at his eyes. I noticed how they were deep in his skull and the bags under his eyes were bruised looking. The scars on his face seem more prominent right now but then I realized that overall Bane looked more deteriorated than usual. The hand on my knee was hot enough to be felt through layers of fabric. Lifting my good hand, I placed it on Bane's forehead.

"Bane, you're burning up!" I noticed sweat glistened on his neck and arms. When I attempted to sit up, Bane placed his arm over the upper part of my chest, firmly keeping me down. He placed his face in the crooked of my neck.

"I'll be fine, Pequeña," he whispered into my ear. His breath was hot against my skin and not in a good way. "Now ask me what you wanted to ask me."

I pushed Bane's arm off, feeling discomfort on my shoulder because of the weight. "Lower your arm; it's too heavy." He complied.

"I need a moment," Bane said, standing up. He walked out, looking like a hungover disaster. Then it clicked.

"The venom," I stated, voicing my thoughts. Bane nodded, looking guilty. He closed the door with a click and walked down the hall, his feet dragging themselves.

I worried Bane was having withdrawals from whatever else he had pumped into his body. The thought of him having to constantly inject what had caused him to become what he was last night stressed me byond belief. What if he constantly had to maintain a daily habit of the new drug? The heart monitor beside me started beeping at a faster pace. Anxiety slowly started building inside me, until my legs shook and my hands twitched. The familiar dry, paste flavour formed in my mouth and now everything seemed louder.

"Bane," I called out. I had to stop him. I couldn't let him fall. Not again. "Bane!"

I grabbed the cup on the bed side table and threw it at the door, hoping someone could hear me over the he obnoxiously loud beepings.

"Bane, stop! You can't!"

Then I heard heavy, fast paced foots in the hallway.

"Bane!"

The door burst open, a sweaty and panicked looking Bane standing with his arms up, ready to fight. When he noticed there was no threat, he crossed the room in two steps and looked me over.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

I noticed he stayed the same size and I felt tears spill over my eyes. Pulling away from the bed as much as the stupid machine would let me, I snatched his hand and pulled him towards me. I hugged his arm into my chest and kissed the top of his broken, crusted knuckles.

"Pequeña?" Bane voice was tender and quiet.

I let his hand go and ran my hand up his arm, scanning him. Then I reached his chest and found everything to be the same as before. Bane grabbed my eager hand and chuckled under his breath.

"I-I thought-" I couldnt tell him. It was always such an awkward topic with him that not once had I succeeded to win.

Bane smile dropped and he squeezed my hand. "Do you think so poorly of me?"

"No, I just-"

He lifted his other hand, cutting me off. "I'm not mad." He sat down on the chair. "I'm not," he said a second time, his tone more serious. Wiping sweat of his forehead, he continued, "I don't blame you for thinking like that, Chickadee. Even though my word probably means nothing right now, I promise you I won't inject the new formula of venom again."

A part of me didn't believe him but the part that wanted to believe his words was stronger. "Promise?"

"The withdrawals aren't a worth it; I've been I'm pain for the past few hours, my memories are a little foggy, and..." he licked his lips and I noticed a distant look in his eyes, "and the craving's too strong. I can't risk it."

Bane grabbed my face in his large hands and rubbed the tears away. "Hurting you is not worth it. It never will be worth it."

When I saw the inner struggle in those green orbs, I had my doubts. Then his eyes hovered to my injured arm, taking it in. He then closed them and opened them and those inner demons of his were shoved to the back of his mind, where I could no longer see them. It didn't matter that I couldnt see them anymore because I knew they were still in there somewhere, hiding in the deepest parts of Bane's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Lot's of fluff and a sour lemon. I'll slowly start to figure out the plot if I decide to take this more seriously. For now, I'm just having fun. Enjoy!

 **Healing**

* * *

I melted into his hands as he crushed the knots in back. Powerful thumbs ran down my spine, cracking a few things into place. I sighed, content.

"Is that good?" He whispered into my ear.

"It's amazing," I mumbled. I felt like warm pudding in his arms.

His hands stopped and I gave a small huff in protest. I felt his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me into his chest. Bane laid against the wall, with me cuddled against his chest.

"I'm not a massaging machine, Chickadee." He kissed the top of my head.

"It's your best feature," I said jokingly.

He snorted, his powerful chest vibrating against my back. One of his hands sneaked under my arm and he reached for my thigh, massaging it. His fingers dug around my knee, rubbing soothing circles. The familiar heat started to form, blood rushing to te places he massaged. His other hand carefully tilted my head to the side, being mindful of my injured arm. His arm lifted for a second to wrap itselt around the front of my stomach and with a soft tug, he pulled me closer to his body. I felt heated lips leave a trail of fiery, blooming flowers across my neck. Shivers of pleasure spread through my body that my hands jittery.

"Is that really my best trait?" he whispered into my ear, his voice filled with something seductive and dark. It sent sparks to my lower extremities. Bane slid his hand off my stomach, slowly, to trace his fingers down to my thigh again were his fingers dug into my skin with need. Then his fingers rubbed circles, slowly moving further up between my legs. A small moment of fear peaked within me but it was always pushed away with how amazing Bane made everything feel. I pushed myself into his chest, feeling the curves of his muscles against my back.

"Definitely not," I sighed, my mind was else where as his hands made delicious circles against the very inner parts of my thigh. He was yet to get to my sweet spot, torturing me with almost bliss. Then his hands stopped and I groaned, which he responded with a soft yet dark laugh.

Now that my mind was clearing up, I could feel Bane's very prominent and very hard arousal against the lower part of my back. This was the first time I had been this close to his arousal. Bane always kept me at a distance, his hands always giving me all the pleasure. But now, I was right up against it and I would be lying if I said it didn't make me anxious and slightly afraid. I squirmed, feeling uncomfortable but was stopped quickly with Bane's arm. A small part of me panicked, worried that Bane would now make the move I had previously craved constantly. Now though, with the things I had witnessed and expirienced from Bane, I wasn't sure if I could fully open myself up to him.

Bane moved his nose across my neck and then placed his lips on the back of my ear, where his hot breath sent shivers through me. A small part of me felt uncomfortable, though, I didn't want this. Not now. Not now.

Bane must have sensed my fear, cause he's body stiffened. "Pequeña? What's wrong?" His arm picked me up gently and turned my body sideways so he could look at my face. His worried eyes calmed me but I saw a burning fire behind them that was new. I usually saw controlled sparks, but today I saw a burning need within his eyes. I felt small and looked down at my hand, nervous. Bane gently grabbed my chin, lifting my head so he was looking directly into my eyes. They sharpened slightly as he explored through my thoughts. I tried my best to keep them away from him but he always found them.

"Jesus, Pequeña, you know I wouldn't, especially now when you're recovering." His voice almost sounded insulted, making me feel guilty.

"I know, I know," I responded quickly, "I just got nervous. That's all."

"You got scared," he clarified, his eyebrows pulling together with such worry it made my heart sink. "I know what fear looks like, Chickadee." Then something desperate crossed his eyes, so quick I missed it. His hands shook and he pulled me into a tight hug, squeezing the wind out of my lungs. I felt a few sharp pains shoot through my injured arm. "I know my words don't mean much after, after-" his voice cut off and he pushed his face into my neck, hiding like a child. "After what I did." He took a breath in, seeming to gather himself and his thoughts. "But believe when I say it won't happen again. I will never cause you pain. Never, because if I do," he said, his voice dark, "you'll never see me again."

I panicked and began wiggling in his arms. "You don't mean that."

His arms tightened and I froze, cause this time I felt caged. I couldn't breathe all the way in because of how tight he was holding me. "I'm serious, Lidia. If I hurt you again, I'm tearing myself away from your life." Then his arms loosened and he ran his hands over my arms gently, especially over my injured one. He rubbed the pressure points on my wrist and neck, making the stress melt off. He was cheating, he always cheated because he knew all these tricks about pressure points.

I pulled away, before I completely lost myself. "You can't leave," I stated, my voice steel, "because leaving me would be the most painful thing you could ever do to me, Bane."

He reached for me and I pulled away before his hands could work their magic again. A sigh left his lips and his hands lowered, defeated. "I won't leave because I will not hurt you again. I'm just sayin that-" he took a deep breath in "-to help me stay anchored."

I frowned, not liking his response. I shifted around, turning so I straddled his legs. I rubbed his intimate spot with ny hips to find it completely soft, no longer aroused. I placed my hand on his face and his eyes looked at me. Soft and tender like they always were when his eyes were on me. I ran my thumb under his eyes, gently trying to massage away the bags that seem to fall all the way down to his lips. The white of his eyes were so bloodshot they stood out from the dark circles sarroundings his eyes from across the room, giving him a rather frightening look.

"You look tired all the time, Bane," I said, running my hand acrossed his scalp, his eyes batting with pleasure at my minstration. He hummed, his large chest raising and falling. I watched, fascinated by the amount of muscle and sheer strength I could sense coming off Bane, even when he was falling pray to my single-hand massage. My favourite Bane was this Bane, the one that let his guard down and for once enjoyed just being relaxed. The one that didn't seem to contantly be searching for power and money. I sighed, feeling small tugs of something dark within my chest.

Bane raised his hands, running them up my thighs to settle on my waist. "I should be the one giving you massages, Pequeña." He brought his head forward and opened his eyes. "Would you like some dinner?"

I placed my hand on his chest, feeling his loud and powerful heartbeat. I could almost hear it without putting my head to his chest. Bane grabbed my hand and ran his lips gently across my knuckles, leaving small kisses.

"Can we have takeout tonight? You've been cooking for the past two weeks."

A smile appeared on his lips as he gently lowered my hand to his chest again, holding it there with his own large hand. "What's the matter? Don't like my cooking?"

"No no no!" I shook my head side to side. "I love your cooking and you know that. I just want to get take out and go for a small walk. Could we do that, please?" I ran my fingers under his eyes once more. "Then I want us to go to bed. Together. Not just me. You've been avoiding to share a bed for the two weeks. Why?"

At first I thought it was because he was afraid to roll over and hurt my arm in his sleep. Bane tended to move a lot while asleep, constantly rolling around so one side wouldn't get too irritated do to the tubes in hus flesh. Then I started to notice the growing bags under his eyes and how he would lose his temper over small things. Not at me, but at inanimate objects that broke in his hands or when the cupboards didn't close properly. He would yanked the entire thing clean of its hinges, snap it in half, and chuck it in the garbage can with a huff. As soon as I would walk in, I could almost hear the anger sizzle away and die entirely. ("I'll fix it, Chikadee, I swear. I'll buy a new one if that's what you want," he would say.) That's when I started to notice Bane wasn't sleeping. He was either sneaking out at night, avoiding sleep all together, or struggling to actually sleep.

Bane inhaled, his chest rising before he exhaled, a large amount of air leaving his lungs. He was gathering strength. "Whatever you want, Chikadee. Whatever you want I'll buy or do but don't make me sleep in the same room as you. Please."

"Why?" I asked, feeling my hopes deflate. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You have never done anything wrong. I'm just struggling to sleep so I've been tossing around more than normal. I don't want to accidently hurt-" he took breath in, closing his eyes. "I don't want to hurt your arm again." He let his breath out, looking torn and vulnerable.

I looked at his eyes, seeing something that I didn't like. "You're lying to me," I said, looking deeper into his eyes. His eyes sharpen for a second and I saw them glow green for a millisecond. Then it disappeared and his eyes turned hallow, sucking me in with their sadness. "You're scared," I whispered. "You're having nightmares, aren't you?"

Bane closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. "Don't make me talk about it. Please."

I pursed my lips, pulling all my patience and will together so I could comply to his wishes. "Okay, I won't ask now but you'll tell me eventually?"

Bane's eyes drifted to mine for a split second and then he nodded, looking afraid beyond belief as if I was some three-headed monster that was about to chomp his head off.

I felt a stone settle in my stomach, because I knew what his nightmares were about.

After all, I was having the same ones.

We ordered Indian food, one of my favourite taken outs. We ordered enough food to feed an army, which was exactly how much Bane was worth in strength. After twenty minutes, and plenty of veggie currie and rice, I settled for the night against the couch. Bane continued to eat, helping himself to everything until there was nothing left. I was always fascinated by how much he could fit and by how many times he ate in a day.

"I've never thought about this before, but we should sign you up for an eating contest. You would totally win." I wrapped the blanket around myself, protecting myself from the cold temperatures.

Bane scoffed. "Those things are disgusting, Pequeña," he said. A small smirk pulled the corner of his lips. "I would definitely win though."

We laughed and cleared the table, throwing the empty containers out and placing the utensils in the dish washer. I quickly went and grabbed a jacket and scarf before I walked to the door, where Bane waited for me in his black jacket which he wore over a black hoodie. He rubbed his hands together and looked over at me, his eyes smiling. "You ready for the cold?"

I nodded, slipping my feet into a boot. Bane reached for my scarf and adjusted it, wrapping it tighter around. He reached into his pocket and took out two beanies, putting one over my head and pulling my curly hair out from the back. He pecked the top of my head before he put his own beanie on. "Now you're ready," he said, opening the door for us.

Bane kept close distance and my hand warm by holding it in his. Unusually hot blood always pumped through Bane, so the cold never bothered him anyways. His heat kept me warm, like a furnace.

We talked about things we wanted to do in the future, treading carefully around topics none of us were ready to talk about yet. Such as, would Bane continue using venom? How much longer till my arm fully healed and would it work the same? And last but not least: why neither of us could sleep.

When the sun settled, Bane got closer to me, his arm touching mine. His eyes seemed more guarded and I frowned.

"Wanna turn around? You seem more stressed about walking at night than me." And I stressed out a lot about walking in the dark.

Bane nodded, his hand squeezing mine. "Is it that noticeable?" He gave me a cheesy smile. He looked forward. "I just worry."

"I know," I said, leaning into him. "You always worry."

We turned around and headed home. We didn't talk much on the way back. Bane continuously rubbed soothing cicles into the back of my hand. Then he stopped his minstration and came to stop.

I looked up at him, worried. "Bane?"

He frowned, looking down at me. He studied me, his eyes analyzing me as if he was trying to find something. Then he looked up again. "I know the answer you're going to give me but I'll ask you anyways cause I want to hear it" he said and I tilted my head, confused. He smiled slightly and started walking again, his pace faster this time. I struggled to keep up. "Someone is being mugged, what do you want to do?"

I grabbed my beanie, holding it in place. I ignored the sharp pains in my ankle and arm and said, "Help them of course!"

Bane smiled, something glinting in his eyes. He stopped walking for a second, before picking me up and off my feet. I reached into his front pocket on his jacket and pulled out a phone. "Call the cops when I tell you to, okay?" I nodded, adrenaline building in my system. He looked down at me, a worried looking forming on his face now.

He stopped running and put me down. Gently yet urgently, he pushed me up against the wall. A serious look took over his face and I suddenly felt a different energy come off Bane. Something dominent and powerful, that made my skin crawl with discomfort. I almost felt sorry for whoever was about to meet Bane. I grabbed his arm.

"Be careful," I said.

He smirked and that glint in his eyes sparked with a carnal violence. "You worry for the wrong person."

I frowned and squeezed his arm before he pulled away, his eyes already on whoever was around the corner. I heard a muffled scream and I flinched. "Bane, please don't do anything stupid. Please."

"Call the cops," he said, and tore himself away from me. He disappeared around the corner, his feet loud and full of power.

I quickly dialed 911, explained the situation and told them the address. I peaked over the corner and was shocked to find the girl on the floor, alone. I walked over to her and found her to be unconscious, he shirt ripped in the front. I felt tears form in my eyes.

I heard a flesh-against-cement kind of sound and I knew it was someone getting Bane's rock-like fist against their face. I cringed at the sound, and when I heard screaming I stood up. I watched as Bane picked the guy up by his neck and raised him high in the air, his other hand free. Bane's eyes were glowing a toxic green; the venom mixing and thriving in the violence and adrenaline that was coursing through his arteries.

I could hear sirens in the distance, getting louder. Bane was too focused in his movement though, seeming to enjoy what he was doing. A small part of me was glad the sick bastard was getting what he deserved. A good beat and a good scare. The rest of me was filled with fear that Bane might lose his control ocer the Venom.

Bane slammed the guy into a wall, hard enough that the sound traveled down the dark alley. The man looked afraid, his depraved eyes filled with trauma that would haunt him for a life time. Bane raised his him higher, scraping him against the wall like a wet and bloody cloth. The man struggled, his arms and feet flailing and clawing at Bane's hand.

A sick and vicious smile broke Bane's face and for a few seconds, I was brought back to the day Bane had broken my arm. I felt ice shoot into my system, freezing my heart over. I could see the violence in Bane's eyes, something so feral and raw that it would send any wild animal running with it's tail between it's legs.

"You better pray they keep you locked away," Bane said, his voice dark and menacing, "because if I ever see your face again, I'll crush your head with my bare hands." Bane threw him onto the ground. The he ripped a pipe off the wall with ease. He then walked over to the man, coiled it around his body in such a way he wouldn't be able to move. His legs tucked under his chin and his arms between his legs while the pipe wrapped around his legs and back, holding him together.

Bane backed away and took deep, calming breaths of air. His hands were fisted and his back seemed tense. I could tell that whatever steam he had blown off wasn't enough. His eyes were still glowing green and I could tell his clothes had ripped slightly from growing. Bane took another deep breath, closing his eyes this time. He looked like an angry bull, ready to charge at any living thing.

"Bane?" I called to him. I was ashamed of how small my voice sounded.

Bane kept his eyes closed but he said, "Just give me one more sec, Pequeña." He ran his hand across his face in what seemed to be frustration. He swore under his breath, quiet enough that I couldn't hear him. Then he turned around and opened his eyes, still a vibrant, toxic green as they settled on my face. He lifted his hands and displayed his palms as if he was surrendering to the police.

"It's okay," he said, turning his body around slowly so it was facing me. "Don't be scared, Pequeña."

I gave him a smile that probably didn't convince him. "I'm not scared of you," I said, a small shake in my voice that made me feel disgusting. I couldn't even fool myself.

Bane nodded and took a few slow steps towards me before he was right in front of me. I lifted my hand and placed it on his chest and I could almost feel the anxiety deflate out of Bane with a large exhale.

We walked by the girl and used her jacket to cover her. Bane lifted her and placed her down under a street light where she would be easy to find. I leaned down and wrapped my scarf around her neck, covering bruises that would bloom on her neck because the sick bastard had tried to choke her. While I helped the girl, Bane had gone and picked the rapist up. He whispered something into his ear and rapist burst into tears, shaking his head frantically. Whatever threat Bane told him would probably follow him to his grave.

When the police started to get closer we quickly left the area, staying far away. Only Bane's sharp eyes could see what was happening. Once Bane was satified the girl was going to be fine, we walked home. This time, Bane kept his distance from me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad. When we arrived home, I took my shoes and jacket off and sunk happily into the couch, emotionally drained from the events of the night.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked Bane.

He nodded, his face serious. "The sick bastard only ripped her shirt. He never actually got to do anything." Bane's eyes sparked, sizzling a neon green that would most likely glow in the dark at this point. He took his hoodie and jacket off, struggling because he was slightly bigger thanks to the venom. I could tell he was trying to be patient enough to not rip the hoodie off. Once he was down to his black shirt that hugged every muscle of his body, he sat down on the edge of the couch. He rubbed his eyes, digging his fingers into them like he was trying to push his worries to the back of his mind. His breathing pattern was deep, slow breaths at first and it then picked up, becoming faster. Bane pulled his collar down so he could scratch the tubes on his neck that looked slightly irritated. The skin around it was swollen but instead of red (the typical colour skin becomes when irritated), it was a dark, bruised-looking green.

I started to worry, thinking the venom high might linger longer than needed, making Bane itch for a source to release his energy so he could get another instant hit. Venom was a vicious cycle that went back to back when Bane got it going.

There was a few ways he dealt with his Venom intake. One way was putting about a liter on a small tank that wrapped around his back, barely noticeable. This tank was enough to keep his system going and the pain just low enough so he could barely feel it. Bane's own cells had venom within them, activating when adrenaline and anger released in his system. When that happened, it mixed with the excess one liter, giving Bane enough venom to shift in muscle mass.

His second way was when he carried two tanks, each carrying six liters. When there was that much venom in Bane he was on a constant high of bottomless violence and uncontained energy. Even then though, Bane was in control. Highly dangerous but in control of his anger.

Then there was the shot with the highly concentrated venom. Something he never talked about for good reasons. After the incident, Bane never talked about his venom and he constantly covered any signs he could. Always changing his tank when I wasn't home or when I was asleep. At first he had taken them off entirely, using morphine to keep the pain at bay. Sadly, his system could no longer live without venom so he made the difficult decision to hop off the wagon.

"Come sit next to me," I said, patting the spot beside me, hoping I could calm him down a little-and myself. I had to push pass my fear of Bane that started to develop over the past month. He didn't give me a reason to be afraid but I felt like there was a hidden ticking bomb somewhere that I needed to find before it exploded.

Bane didn't move from his spot, seeming to be cought in a trance. His hands subconsciously went to his neck, itching the tubes with hints of desperation. He needed another hit, bad.

I moved and he flinched, his eyes zeroing in on me like lasers. He was looking at me but he wasn't seeing me. "You say something?" He asked, running his hand behind his neck.

"Sit beside me?" I patted the spot again.

Bane looked at the spot and then looked at me. "I'm good over here, Chikadee. I'm on edge. Let my body break down the venom a little more." His hands fisted, making the muscles on his arms and shoulders bulge. Green veins came forth, glowing slightly. I started to feel nauseous, because I knew any second now Bane was going to get up and put more venom into his system. The vicious cycle was about to start and he had done so well keeping a control on the substance.

I grabbed a pillow and wrapped my arms around it. I turned on the TV, hoping I could focus enough on that too not cry in front of Bane. That was the last thing he needed. In truth, I was so proud of what he had done. He had saved someone, used his immense power for good. But for some reason, that small step in the right direction had caused ten steps back in another. A part of me-a large part of me-wanted to scream in anger and sadness because I knew Bane had relished his moment of freedom and violence. Something he had clearly missed. I sighed, digging my face into the pillow so I could hide the warm tears. Maybe he felt caged and restrained when he was with me. Maybe everything he did for me was because he felt guilty and that was the only thing keeping him close to me now. I took a shaky breath in, muffled by the pillow.

I didn't even watch what was on the TV. All my concentration and energy was going into trying to not fall apart. When I felt confident enough that I wouldn't give any sign of the fear and anxiety that was tearing me apart on the inside, I stood up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," I told Bane, who kept guarded, green eyes on me. I wonder how long he had been looking at me. Did he notice? When I saw how his eyes were even brighter than before and his muscles slightly bigger, I lost hope. He was seething with power and anger. His hands were fisted on his lap and I noticed all his muscles were coiled, like he was ready to pounce on something and rip it to shreds with his hands. I felt chills go up my spine and bile burn my throat. I knew I was in no real danger but that didn't stop fear from forming in my bones. I mumbled a "goodnight" and went into my room.

Why did everything have to turn so bitter?

I took a quick bath and let a few tears escape with the water as it drained. I didn't even bother rinsing out all the conditioner from my hair or soap off my body. My arm hurt too much and I just... didn't care. I quickly put on some underwater and an old shirt-making sure it was my own and not Bane's-and crawled into my bed.

I couldn't sleep but I had to pretend that I was. I looked at the clock, the red and taunting number's 4:56 screaming at my face. Five and a half hours of tossing and turning. I ran my fingers under my eyes, wiping away silent tears that would not stop coming.

Then I heard movement from the living room, Bane's heavy feet walking in the hallway. My heart picked up as I heard them get closer and closer, and when the door to my room opened, I felt myself freeze with fear. I held my breath, like an idiot.

The floor creaked under Bane's weight as he approached my bed. Before Bane took any more steps in my direction, I whispered, "I'm scared."

I focused on the clock and watched as the longest minute in my life went by before he spoke.

"I know," he said, and his voice sounded so broken I felt my own heart shatter at it's sound. The floor started creaking again and I flinched, causing it to stop. I counted 36 seconds before he spoke again. "Can I lay down with you? I won't touch you, Chikadee. Just let me lay beside you."

I let a shaky breath out before I said, "Okay."

The floor creaked ones more and then the bed dipped, his weight causing me to leaned in his direction but I held myself to my spot, not ready for physical contact with Bane yet. Some time went by before I had the guts to roll on my back. I turned my head and looked at Bane in the darkness of my room. His eyes were open, set on the ceiling above him. His eyes were still green but had dimmed down noticeably. The atmosphere was so thick I could barely breathe. I should have stayed quiet but instead I said something stupid.

"I have nightmares of... of that day."

Bane closed his eyes and breathed out his nose before he spoke. "I know," he told me, something haunting in his voice. I frowned, wondering how he knew. As if knowing my unspoken question, he said, "You scream, Chickadee. Oh god, you _scream_." He ran his hands down his face, wiping away tears that I couldn't see but I knew were there. "You scream almost every night. I get so scared when it starts because I never know what to do." He covered his eyes with his arm, hiding the upper part of his face. "Because I know I'm the reason your screaming. I'm the monster in your nightmares."

And then Bane fell apart, a throaty cry leaving his lungs. He cried for a few seconds before he spoke again. "That's how I knew you were awake, Pequeña, because you weren't screaming."

I was so shocked at what he told me I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. The anount of guilt I felt was drowning me from the inside. The nightmares were bad but at least they were a dream. Bane on the other hand had his nightmares come to life every night. "I'm so sorry," I said, placing my hand on his chest.

He grabbed it and I noticed his eyes sparked green, a sign of negative emotions coursing within him. "No, Chikadee, _I'm_ sorry. Never apologize to me for what happened that day. Never. I'm the one who caused you so much pain and the reason you have nightmares.," he stated. He squeezed my hand softly. "Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me how to make it stop."

"Just stay here," I said. "Let me remember the old you."

Bane nodded. He sat up for a second to peel off his shirt and take off his pants. He chucked it away somewhere. When he laid back down, I could tell he didn't know what to do with his body.

I moved closer to him, giving him my arm to which he began massaging, right away relaxing me. I wiggled closer to him, which he responded by wrapping his legs over mine carefully. Before I was consumed by his massages and my tiredness I pulled my hand away and traced it up his chest until I found his cheeks.

I tenderly wiped away his tears. "I'm proud of what you did tonight, Bane." I closed my eyes and placed my hand in his again. "A real hero."

I felt his lips touch my hand. "I'm no such thing, Pequeña. I'm a monster."

I shook my head, disagreeing. "Not when you're in control."

He didn't say anything, just continued massaging my arm, hitting all the good spots. Before I knew it, I was gone from reality and into my dream land.

The dreams were good, happy, filled with pictures and emotions I hadn't seen and felt in a month. Bane was there, his eyes warm and full of love. And his smile, oh how I had missed that smile.

I slowly drifted into consciousness, the sensation of someone's hand on my arm bringing me forth. My eyes slowly cracked open and I flinched awake when I saw someone on my bed. The hand on my arm retreated in an instant. Then I realized it had been Bane and I relaxed.

"Sorry," I said, extending my arm towards him, signaling for him to return to my side. "I'm not used to having someone in my bed when I wake up." My voice was sticky from sleep.

Bane nodded but didn't look convince. "I was going to let you keep sleeping but I didn't want to wreck your sleeping pattern."

"What time is it?"

"2:45 in the afternoon."

I snorted. "It was wrecked when you let me sleep passed ten."

Bane sighed but it was light and had traces of humour in it. "I didn't have it in me to wake you up. You were finally sleeping."

I looked up at his face and found his eyes to be redder than yesterday. "When are you going to sleep?" I traced my hand across his chest. He looked down at me from the corner of his eyes.

"It's hard," he said. "When I sleep I relive that day. When I'm awake, you scream." I opened my mouth to apologize but his eyes sharpened. "Don't apologize, Chikadee." I nodded, swallowing my words.

"I didn't scream last night?" I pointed out. "I actually had, um," I cleared my throat and hid my cheeks under his arm, "good dreams with you."

Bane smiled and it was the same smile from my dreams, one that made my bones melt and my stomach flip. He rolled onto his side and placed his hand on my stomach, over my shirt. "Tell me about your dream." His thumb moved, pushing my shirt slightly up, exposing some skin. I could feel my body start to heat up at his touch. He leaned in closer, being mindful on my broken arm and whispered into my ear, "Give me details."

I groaned, knowing exactly where this was going. "It's too early, Bane. I feel gross."

"It's three in the afternoon," he said, pushing my shirt up, exposing my entire stomach. I felt slightly self-conscious because I had gained a significant amount of weight from the lack of exercise and Bane's home-cooked meals. But Bane showed no sign of lost interest, his hands eager over my skin. Bane handn't touched me in an intamite way in a month. I was extra sensitive to his calloused hands as it moved further up, tracing the skin above my ribs and just below my breast. When I thought he was going to go further, his hand stopped.

"Will you let me, Chikadee?" He asked, his eyes worried

I looked at his brown eyes and noticed he wasn't just asking cause he wanted to bring me pleasure. He was asking because he was afraid last night was still on my mind. He was asking because he wanted to know that I wanted this too. That I was alright with his hands on my body after the pain they had brought me.

I must have taken too long to answer because Bane pulled his hand away and tugged my shirt down gently, covering my stomach. "I won't do something you don't want, Chikadee."

"That's not it," I said, shaking my head. I grabbed his large hand and brought it under my shirt again. I covered his fingers with my own, showing him how I liked to be touched. "I want your touch, Bane. I do."

I let his hand go and he continued to move his fingers over my skin, finally reaching one of my breast. My breast weren't large but they weren't small either. They were the right size for me. It didn't matter with Bane, because everything looked small in his hands. At least that's what I would tell myself so I wouldn't worry. He cupped my breast I lifted my back off the bed, giving myself to his touch.

His hand disappeared and I whined in protest. He scooped me in his arms and sat up against the wall, me straddling his waist. I told myself I wouldn't freak out this time when Bane would start to get hard.

At first, Bane attempted to gently take my shirt off so he wouldn't hurt my arm. When we both grew frustrated, he grabbed the front of my shirt with both hands, squeezing the material into his fists. "Let me rip it," he asked, his eyes desperate as he waited for my approval. "Please." He tightened his hold.

I nodded, not worried about the shirt at all. With a crisp pull, the shirt tore in half like paper. He ripped the sleeve and then carefully slipped me out of it, leaving me exposed to the cold air. I felt my nipples grow hard to the temperature.

Bane's hand ran up from thighs, over my belly and ribs, and then the cupped me with both his hands. I placed my hand over his, encouraging him to squeeze a little harder.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his voice lower than before. He leaned forward and started pecking kisses across my neck and upper chest, covering every inch with his lips. I sighed and my hips bucked, earning a soft love bite from Bane on the side of my neck. I could feel his arousal starting to form between my legs.

"Don't worry," he whispered, panting softly by my ear. He must have felt me tense. "It's about you today." His hand slide down my waist, settling on my lower cheeks. His fingers dug into my flesh as he guided my heat over his bulge. Back and forth, in a delectable yet maddening motion. He was easing me into a new expirience

I grabbed his shoulder, guiding myself faster. "Bane," I moaned his name, licking my lips.

"I know, Pequeña," he said, his head tilting back as his fingers dug into my flesh, small sparks of pain coursing through me. I wasn't much for pain when it came to sexual acts but I knew Bane couldn't control his strength when he was in the moment, and when I witnessed such lust and need in his eyes I couldnt bare to complain about small things. I knew if it really hurt, I would tell him, and he would stop immediately.

His hand soften and he slid them onto my waist once more, picking me up and placing me down on the bed. His lips went straight for my nipple, where we trapped it between his front teeth and teased it with his tongue, gliding it back and forth. A combination that sent sparks of pleasure straight to my core. I moaned, and bucked up and off the bed. "Oh my God," I said, as he pulled on my nipple with his lips before he let it go. He licked around it, leaving everything wet before he blew cold air against it, causing goosebumps to bloom in every inch of my body.

Spark, more sparks went to my core.

Bane repeated the process with my other nipple as his large hand skimmed up and down my thigh, his fingers desperate for my skin. I loved it. When he finished teasing my nipples, he kissed his way down the alley between my breast with passion, taking his time. My breathing picked up as he got lower and lower, his fingers coiling around my underwear to tug it down carefully. When it came off, he chucked it behind him.

His eyes met mine for a second, reading my face, before he began spreading my legs apart with his hands.

"Take off your shirt," I told him. "Let me see you." I squeezed my legs around his hips and he hissed when his bulge rubbed against my core. When his eyes opened, they were an inferno of lust. A spark of green even appeared for a second before his eyes went back to brown.

Bane nodded, pulling off his shirt, exposing his chest. The mere sight of him caused me to rub my legs together, earning another lustful hiss from him. I studied him, admiring every curve and chiseled muscle on his body. I could see the very muscle fibers under his skin as his muscles moved. His abs were like marble, carved to perfection. His black sweatpants hung low on his hips, showing me the arrow that gave me a visual tease of what was underneath. I notice his bulge and I swallowed, nervous. My eyes locked with his and he soothingly ran his hands over my thighs, shaking his head with a tender look on his face.

"I won't go that far, Pequeña. Not until you tell me you're ready," he cooed, pressing his fingers into specific parts of my thighs.

I nodded, relaxing into his touch. My eyes continued to trace his body and noticed there was no tank of venom on him today. He must have seen that question in my eyes, too.

"Don't worry about it," he told me, grabbing my thighs and digging his fingers into my flesh as he rubbed his sex against mine, distracting me. This time, he graced over my clit and I twitched, giving away just how sensitive I was. A lascivious smirk appeared on his lips as he leaned forward, purposely gracing my clit again as he kissed his way up until he was pecking the soft skin under my ears.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" His voice thick, filled with lust that made my legs weak. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Extremely," I replied, my voice dirty.

I felt him smile against my skin as he slowly trailed his hand up my thigh and when his fingers touched my core, the real fire began.

"You're so wet," Bane said, running two fingers up and down my sex. "So wet." A moan escaped my lungs as he squeezed his index and middle finger, trapping my clitoris. Then he rubbed his fingers together and I bucked in his hand, going to the moon and back with pleasure.

"Bane." My voice was thick with lust.

He hummed, signaling that he heard me but was too occupied pinching the skin on my neck with his lips. His fingers began to pick up pace and I could almost see stars forming in my eyes from the stimulation.

"Bane," I said once more, placing my hand over his. "I'm about to-" Then his lips went to my nipple, sucking and pulling, taking my breath away. "Oh my god." My breathing was eratic and I squeezed Bane's hand, feeling like an explosion was soon to come.

He whispered dirty things into my ear, his breath hot. His finger picked up pace ones more, pushing me closer to the edge. A split second before I came, he squeezed my clit with his fingers and boom!

My hips bucked up one last time before I let out a moan that was broken into small fragments do go my shaking lungs. My shaking everything. My entire body was electric with scorching pleasure that made my toes curl.

Bane wrapped his arm around me, his chest shaking with a soft laughter. "I heard that the chemicals that release during an orgasm promote healing and pain relief."

"I think I almost went blind," I said, small laughter bubbling out of me. I sighed, enjoying a few minutes of peace before I decided to go shower. When I attempted to sit up, Bane held me down, his arm pulling me closer to his body.

"I'm not done," he said, nibbling on my ear.


End file.
